The Powerpuff Bats
by Ulysses Tu
Summary: Batman and the Powerpuff Girls team up to stop two villains: Joker and Mojo Jojo.
1. Chapter 1: Chemical X

The Powerpuff Bats

Gotham City is very peaceful recently. It is nighttime 10:00 PM. In a university laboratory, a scientist is reading some paperworks. He then puts them down and walks across the room towards a door to another room. In the other room, two students are working on chemistry. The scientist, who is their professor walks up to one of them and puts his hand on his shoulder.

That student gasps and turns around to see that it is only his chemistry professor. "It's getting late." The professor says, "It's time to go."

"Okay," says the other student, putting down his chemistry tubes and takes off his apron, safety glasses, and gloves. "Come on Rick," he says, "Let's go find a vending machine." The two students take their backpacks and exit the lab.

"See you two on Friday." Says the professor. As the two students leave the room and walk in the hallway. He then goes back into the room with the paper work and continues to go through them and sign and read the files. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." He says. The door opens and in steps a lady whose face is being shadowed by her hat. "I have something to give you." She says walking towards the professor.

"Really?" he asks, "What is it?" The lady is holding a jack-in-the-box. As the professor looks at it, she starts to turn the crank, playing the Joker's iconic theme song.

The professor is wondering what it is. Out of the box comes a puppet that looks like the icon on Joker's playing card. It starts to spray laughing gas. The professor starts to cough and then laugh uncontrollably. He keeps on laughing until he falls to the ground with a huge creepy grin on his face.

The lady takes off her hat, revealing herself to be Harley Quinn, the on-and-off girlfriend of the Joker. "Spendid touch of laugh Harl." says a figure entering the room. "I knew that he would be so stupid to take a joke." The figure entering the room turns out to be the clown prince of crime known as the Joker.

"The rat's already gotten his picture taken." Says Harley as the Joker walks over to a cabinet reading "danger, only professors allowed to access." He opens it and reaches into it. "I knew it!" he says, "Gotham University has this very important vile." He takes out a vile containing a type of chemical labeled "Chemical X." The Joker unleashes his most iconic laugh before leaving the lab with Harley.

Hours later, the Gotham Police Department are investigating the lab Joker and Harley broke into. The head of the department, Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon and his top investigator Harvey Bullock are looking around the lab while fellow officer Renee Montoya and several other policemen are looking at the professor diagnosed with Joker gas. "He seems to be infected with laughing gas." Says Montoya.

"So what would that clown steal in a laboratory?" asks Bullock. "Well it appears to be some kind of chemical." Says Gordon, opening the cabinet Joker opened earlier. In it, there is a session where the chemical that was stolen was supposed to be. "Well what would he want with a vile?" asks Bullock surprisingly. "Maybe he's doing an experiment." Says a figure coming out of the shadow. It is Batman, the dark knight and the hero of Gotham.

He goes over to the cabinet to take a look. He reads the spot where the vile was placed at. "Chemical X." He reads. "Well?" says Bullock, "What do you know about this?" "I know a place where this is developed." He says before using his grapple gun and flies away.

"What place is he talking about?" asks Bullock. "A city where three girls have superpowers." Says Gordon. "Who are they?" asks Bullock, "And what are they called?" "They are superheroes." Says Gordon, "And they are called the Powerpuff Girls."

At the batcave, Batman is researching the Chemical X on the batwave. His butler, Alfred Pennyworth approaches him. "I suppose you are investigating on why that maniac clown would steal a dangerous substance." He says. "Joker has stolen a vile of Chemical X." Says Batman. "But I know a city where this substance is made." "And where would that be sir?" asks Alfred. "A city called Townsville." Says Batman.

"I am going to take tomorrow's flight at 7:00 AM." He says, "You can come with me if you want."


	2. Chapter 2: The City of Townsville

The city of Townsville, is in its nice bright day. Suddenly there was an explosion. It came from the Townsville Museum. An evil monkey has blasted the walls. It is the Powerpuff girls' most reoccurring villain, Mojo Jojo.

Everyone in the museum starts to run and panic as Mojo shoots his laser gun. The security guards run over to him. "Not so fast!" one of them yells. Mojo laughs and shoots his blaster at them, causing them to run. "You security men are too weak and cowardice to catch me." He says. He walks towards an object behind glass. It reads "Book of Mastery."

Mojo laughs and says, "At last, the great Book of Mastery is mine. And with it, I will take over the world!" As he is about to vaporize the glass, a pink, blue, and green beams crash through the ceiling.

It is the Powerpuff girls, Townsville's most beloved kindergarten superheroes. "Not so fast!" says Blossom. "Mojo!" says Buttercup. "Jojo!" finishes Bubbles. "Nice try!" says Mojo, taking out his blaster. "But I have the upper hand this time!" he says as he starts to blast them.

Blossom melts the gun with her heat vision. Then she, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly over to pummel him. Soon Mojo is taken into a policemen's car and is driven off to jail.

The Mayor of Townsville; his advisor, Ms. Sara Bellum; and all the other fellow citizens of Townsville; are congratulating the Powerpuff girls for yet another heroic act.

"And once again you three have saved the Townsville Museum from the hands of that evil Mojo Jojo." Says the Mayor. "No problem Mayor," says Blossom, "We'll always be around to keep the city safe from harm's way." "We are always happy of helping you folks." Says Bubbles happily. "Alright alright!" says Buttercup impatiently, "It's noon and I am hungry."

Blossom signs and says, "Sorry Mayor, but we really need to be getting home for lunch." And with that, the girls fly away with the people cheering and waving to them. "Aw isn't that sweet of the Powerpuff girls always showing up whenever there's trouble?" Mayor says to Ms. Bellum. "Yes Mayor," she says, "Now we need to get ready. Today we're expecting a millionaire from Gotham City to arrive this afternoon."

Meanwhile the Powerpuff girls fly back to their home. In their house; their creator, Professor Utonium, is cooking their lunch. When the girls fly in, he says, "Oh hello girls, you're just in time for your lunch." The girls sit at the table. "Man I'm hungry." Says Buttercup. "What's for lunch?"

The Professor holds a pan of ham. "You girls will love this ham I made especially for you girls." He says. He puts them on a plate and puts it on the middle of the table. As the girls start to eat their lunch, Professor reads a newspaper. "Gotham City's millionaire Bruce Wayne arrives today." When the girls heard the news, they immediately stop and look at the Professor. "When is he arriving?" asks Blossom. "It says this afternoon." Says the Professor. "Oh boy!" says Bubbles. "Bah!" says Buttercup, "Who cares if he arrives or not?"

"Now girls." Says the Professor, "He is a very important citizen. So you all have to be nice to him."


	3. Chapter 3: Bruce Wayne enters Townsville

That afternoon, a crowd of people are gathering at the Townsville's airport. They are awaiting for Bruce Wayne's arrival. Among the crowd is the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"So Ms. Bellum," says the Mayor, "Are you excited to meet this famous Gotham citizen?" "Quite ecstatic," says Ms. Bellum. The crowd soon gasp as Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth step out of the plane.

As Bruce and Alfred walk through the crowd, the reporters start questioning him. "Mr. Wayne what brings you to the City of Townsville?" "How long are you staying here?"

This prompts Ms. Bellum to look good in her looks. "Quick Mayor," she says, "Do I look good?" "I don't know Ms. Bellum," the Mayor says, "I think you look…" But before he can finish, Bruce approaches Ms. Bellum.

"Excuse me," he says, "Aren't you the famous Sara Bellum?" Ms. Bellum was so shocked she drops her purse. Her purse falls onto the ground, causing everything to come out of it.

"Here Ms. Bellum," says the Mayor trying to help her, "Let me…" But Bruce lets in. "Allow me." He helps her pick up everything off the ground and put them in her purse. "Thanks Mr. Wayne." She says.

"So," says Bruce, "I heard that you assist the Mayor in running this beautiful city." "That's right," she says, "I usually handle almost everything he can't even do." "But I am the mayor of Townsville." Says the Mayor. "You must be the Mayor of Townsville." Says Bruce, shaking his hand. "Why yes I am." Says the Mayor. "Nice," says Bruce, "And this is my butler Alfred Pennyworth." The Mayor shakes his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the main governor of this beloved town." Says Alfred. "And this is my assistant…." Alfred interrupts, "Yes Master Wayne has just mentioned her name." Ms. Bellum giggles. "So how do you run Townsville?" asks Bruce. "Well I basically do my best to keep this town safe from danger." Says the Mayor. "Danger," says Bruce, "What danger has occurred here."

"There were plenty of crimes being inflicted on our beloved town." Says Ms. Bellum, "But we have to thank the Powerpuff girls for their hard work of saving the day now and then." "The Powerpuff girls," Says Bruce, "I've heard of them." "I suggest that we pay those three little girls a visit." Says Alfred. "Yeah we should." Says Bruce. "No problem," says the Mayor, "I'll get a ride for you." He then calls over a taxi driver. "Taxi," he says, "Please escort these two Gotham citizens to the home of our beloved heroines."

Meanwhile at the Powerpuff girls' house; Blossom is reading a book, Bubbles is drawing with crayons, and Buttercup is punching a chunk of meat. Bubbles is happily humming while coloring, much to Buttercup's annoyance. "Will you keep it down Bubbles?" she says, "I'm trying to beat up my precious meat." "But Buttercup I am just doing my thing." Says Bubbles. "Yeah but your humming is annoying." Says Buttercup. "Will you two stop bickering?" says Blossom, "I'm trying to read my favorite part in this book." "Who cares what book you are reading." Says Buttercup, "I bet it is a total…" But before she can finish, the doorbell rings.

That must be Bruce Wayne." Says Blossom, speeding out of the room. "Oh boy he's here!" says Bubbles happily, following Blossom. Buttercup sighs and follows. The Professor answers the door. "You must be Bruce Wayne." He says. "And you must be Professor Utonium." Says Bruce, shaking his hand. "It is with great pleasure to meet the creator of those three colorful girls." "Why yes I am." Says the Professor. The Powerpuff girls arrive. "You must me Mr. Bruce Wayne," says Blossom, "My name's Blossom." "And I'm Bubbles." Says Bubbles excitedly. "I'm Buttercup." Says Buttercup with her arms folded. Bruce giggles and says, "It's nice to meet you three."

Later the Professor and Bruce are talking about the Professor's career. "So basically I am a scientist." Says the Professor, "I am a professor at Townsville Research Center." "What do you teach there?" asks Bruce. "I teach quantum physics and micro-nuclear fusion." The Professor says. "And I suppose you are the one who made the Powerpuff girls." Says Bruce. "Yes I am." Says the Professor. "What are the ingredients to make them?" asks Bruce. "Well you see," says the Professor, "I added sugar, spice, and everything nice. And then I accidently added in a substance called Chemical X." "Chemical X." Says Bruce. "That's right," says the Professor, "That's what gave them superpowers." Alfred then comes in the room. "Master Bruce," he says, "Our hotel room is ready." Upon hearing this, Bruce says, "I'll talk to you later." He and Alfred then leaves the Powerpuff girl's home and head to a Townsville hotel.


	4. Chapter 4: The Joker meets Mojo Jojo

In Townsville jail, Mojo Jojo is reading a newspaper. "Townsville's Museum is once again saved by the beloved kindergarten superheroes, the Powerpuff girls." Mojo crumbles the paper and says, "Powerpuff girls, those brats are always unstoppable whenever it comes to my devious schemes." He throws the crumbled newspaper onto the ground.

A police officer comes and unlocks Mojo's cell. "Alright Mr. Jojo," he says, "someone's here to pick you up and we're releasing you to her custody." Mojo walks out of the cell and out of the prison house. He sees a woman wearing a hat that covers her eyes. "Your ride." She says, standing next to a car. Mojo walks over to the car and the woman opens the door, allowing him to enter. "Take me to the observatory at central park." He says. The woman enters the driver's seat and says, "Oh no, you're in my world now." She takes off the hat, revealing herself to be Harley Quinn.

Mojo tries to get out of the car, but the doors automatically lock. Harley presses on the gas pedal. She starts to drive wrecklessly through the street, skidding across the sidewalk, breaking a fire hydrant, and driving through a crosswalk without yielding to the pedestrians crossing. "Hey!" yells Mojo, "I have no idea who you are but you are a crazy driver!" Harley just ignores him. She then says, "Wow mama! Check out that cute hitchhiker!" The Joker holds up his thumb, pretending to hitchhike. Harley steps on the brakes, causing Mojo to hit his face in the front seat.

The Joker enters the backseat of the car to where Mojo is sitting. "Joker." He says. "Mojo Jojo," says the Joker, "So pleased to finally meet you." Harley drives the car away.

Later the car is still driving wrecklessly throughout the streets of Townsville. "What do you want?" asks Mojo. "I would like to make a deal with you." Says the Joker. "What deal do you want?" asks Mojo. "I say we have a lot in common." Says the Joker, "We both are criminals who are striving to do evil." "What evil have you done in the City of Gotham?" asks Mojo. "I have been committing a lot of destruction and misery throughout Gotham City." Says the Joker. "And I am always that close to achieving my goal. And the only obstacle that gets in my way all the time is that pointy-ear crusader that goes by the name 'Batman'." "So do I," says Mojo, "I always tried to achieve my goal of taking over the world. But my plans have always been shut down. Thanks to those three-flying brats called the Powerpuff Girls." "I knew that you would say that." Says the Joker, "So here's the deal: I help you destroy the Powerpuff Girls and you destroy Batman for me. And then you can take over both Townsville and Gotham."

"Well what do you have that can bring those girls down for good?" asks Mojo, "They have superpowers that are even stronger than my biggest robot." "I know," says the Joker, "That way I have this." He opens a container and reveals the big vile of Chemical X. "See," he says, "Chemical X. Once I fill up the ultimate weapon with this, those Powerpuff brats will be here no more." Mojo thinks and says, "Alright, you have my word. And that Batman will be gone too." "Very well," says the Joker, "deal?" He gives Mojo his hand. "Deal." He says, taking Joker's hand.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Criminal in Townsville

The next morning in the Mayor's office, the Mayor is sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Ms. Bellum walks in. "Hello Ms. Bellum." Says the Mayor, "Any news lately." "Not recently." Answers Ms. Bellum. "Except for a date." Says a voice.

It is Bruce Wayne. He enters the Mayor's office. Ms. Bellum walks over to him and flirts with him. "Hello Bruce." She says, "You are looking handsome today." "You bet," he says, "and you are looking really gorgeous." The Mayor is really getting confused. "Uh Ms. Bellum?" he asks, "Is there something on your mind?" "Oh I'm so glad you asked." She says, "Me and Mr. Wayne are going out tonight." "So what time do you want for tonight?" asks Bruce. "How about 6:30 PM." Says Ms. Bellum. "Sure thing." Says Bruce, "See you tonight at the Townsville Starlight." "Thank you Mr. Wayne," says Ms. Bellum, "I'll see you later." Bruce walks out the door and out of the Mayor's office.

Ms. Bellum walks back to the Mayor's desk. The Mayor looks really concerned about Ms. Bellum's relationship with Bruce. "Uh Ms. Bellum?" asks the Mayor. "Yes Mayor?" asks Ms. Bellum. "Are you and Bruce starting a relationship?" asks the Mayor. "It looks like." Says Ms. Bellum.

At the Townsville bank, everyone are doing their jobs of depositing and dealing with the money system. One desk person is talking on the phone while people are depositing and exchanging money with the other desk people. A figure looms over the desk person. The desk person says, "Okay I'll talk to you later." He then turns to the figure and says, "Hello and how can I help you." "I'd like to have a refund on my account." Says the figure. "Oh, and one more thing, please include a nice big smile on my ID card!" the figure takes off his hat, revealing himself to be the Joker.

He laughs wickedly as the bank workers and people start panicking. "Who are you?!" cries the desk person. "I am the clown prince of crime." Says the Joker, "But you can call me Joker." "Freeze!" yells a cop with other cops point guns at him. "Oh!" cries a voice, "Can I play too?!" The cops look up and see Harley Quinn jump at them with her pogo stick. She slams one cop and springs into the air, dodging the bullets being fired at her. She then comes back down and slams another cop. The desk person escapes while the Joker is being distracted. The Joker goes to one of the cops and says, "How about I fix your face with a nice smile." He squeezes his boutonniere and Joker gas spews at the cop's face. Instantly, the cop starts laughing hysterically. As he falls to the ground die laughing, Harley collects all the money from the vault. "Now this should be for a week Mr. J." She says. "Perfect Harl," says the Joker, "Now let's get our bargain with the monkey." They leave the bank with the money.

Minutes later, the police officers are looking around the bank and the crime scene. The Powerpuff girls are searching for clues. "Now this is pretty smart." Says Blossom, "Someone's broke into the bank and got away with all the money." "Yeah," says Buttercup, "It's probably some kind of psychopath who did this." "Uh girls," says Bubbles frightened, "Come see this." Blossom and Buttercup fly over to where Bubbles is holding onto the cop that got hit with Joker gas. The girls are horrified to see the big creepy grin on his face. "What happened?" asks Blossom, "And who did this?" "I don't know." Says Bubble, "But I found this." She shows Blossom and Buttercup a Joker card.

Later that afternoon, Bruce Wayne is on his laptop. He is reading the information of the robbery of Townsville Bank. He sees the Joker card Bubbles had found in the crime scene and the cop with the creepy smile. "Joker," he says, "I should've known that he would be wreaking havoc around Townsville." "Or maybe that's why you chose to visit here." Says Alfred. "He has stolen a vile of Chemical X," says Bruce who is researching the information on the Powerpuff girls, "The substance that gave the Powerpuff girls their superpowers." "And I suppose such criminal mastermind is planning something involving those youngsters." Says Alfred. "And that must be the case." Says Bruce, "The Joker must be acquainting with someone here." "Well I suppose you should save that for another time." Says Alfred, "You should start getting prepared for your night with Ms. Bellum."


	6. Chapter 6: Acquainted

That night, at the Townsville Starlight, a place where folks can have dinner and dance on the dancefloor. Bruce Wayne and Ms. Sara Bellum are sitting at a round table. "So," says Bruce, "How well do you run this city than the Mayor?" "I really am just a secretary." Says Ms. Bellum, "Except the Mayor is sometimes not that into ruling this city very well and I had to fill his role in governing it properly." "Maybe you should be the Mayor running this town." Says Bruce, taking Ms. Bellum's hand and taking her to the dance floor where couples are slow dancing to a beautiful song.

"Oh this is such an amazing night." Says Ms. Bellum. "I understand how you are feeling about the beautiful stars in the sky." Says Bruce. "So," he says, "How many crimes have the Powerpuff girls have fought throughout the years?" "Fighting crimes is their daily routines to keep this town safe." Says Ms. Bellum. "Have they ever saved you from danger before?" asks Bruce. "One time I was held for ransom and they came to my rescue." Says Ms. Bellum. "They almost had to pay the criminal into giving her a million dollar. But the girls actually put the Mayor's dirty laundries into the bag. But so far, I fought her and finished her off when the girls couldn't beat her." "Nice." Says Bruce, "So they need saving sometimes." The two continue slow-dancing.

Meanwhile the Powerpuff girls are in their room. They are discussing about the mysterious criminal who robbed the bank earlier. "This card must mean something." Says Blossom, "If we ask the Professor, maybe he can translate this." "Or what?" exclaims Buttercup, "That card just has a face. What can be translated from that?"

Outside the girls' window, Batman is running from building to building. He jumps onto a building of a private bar club that is only allowed for thugs. He walks towards the window where blinding lights and pounding music are flashing. In the club, people are drinking, playing pool, and dancing to loud music. Two men are playing dart. One throws a dart at a 50. "Sweet," says the other, "now check out this." He throws his dart at the bullseye. "Bravo!" his friend cheers. "Yeah I bet I can even dart the Powerpuff punks with that." The guy says.

Suddenly Batman crashes through the window from above and lands on a table. Everyone in the club are shocked and surprised to see a new vigilante of Townsville. "I heard that there is a new criminal in your town." Says Batman. Just then he hears a glass break. He looks over and see a wine bottle broken. Two thugs are approaching him with pool table sticks. "You got a lot of beating coming." Says one of them. Looking around, Batman could see everyone, mostly men, approaching him for the kill. Batman throws several tear gas bombs onto the ground, the gas spreads everywhere, causing several club-goers, mostly women, to flee the club. The remaining thugs are getting ready to fight. But the gas prevents them from easily finding Batman, who comes out of nowhere and attacks them. Before long, most of the thugs are on the ground. One of the thugs is lying on the table.

Batman grabs him and asks, "Where's the Joker." The thug says, "The Joker? I don't know what you're talking about." This prompts Batman to slam him against the wall. "I'll ask you one last time." He says. "I don't know who that is. I never seen any villain like that." Just then the Powerpuff girls fly through the broken window Batman broke through earlier. "Stop!" says Blossom. Batman turns to see the trio hovering above the floor. "Put him down." Says Bubbles. Batman throws the thug to the ground and takes out a tear gas bomb. He throws it in front of the girls and uses his grapple gun to escape through the broken window. After coughing several times, the Powerpuff girls fly up through the window. "Come on," says Blossom, "Let's take him down." The three fly after Batman, who is swinging through the city. Bubbles uses her heat vision to melt the rope, causing Batman to fall through the air. Buttercup flies over and delivers a knockout punch at him, sending him flying at an alley wall. "Yay I got him!" cheers Buttercup.

The girls fly down to Batman. "Alright," says Blossom, "Enough fooling around." She uses her x-ray vision to see through Batman's mask, discovering him to be Bruce Wayne. "Bruce Wayne?" exclaims Blossom. "You peaked." Says Batman. "What are you doing crashing a club?" asks Bubbles. "I'll stop doing that." Says Batman, "As soon as I find the Joker." "Then do you know what this means?" says Buttercup, showing Batman the Joker card. He takes the card and says, "This is the Joker's card." "That's not the only thing we found at the crime scene." Says Blossom, "One of the cops has a creepy grin on his face." Batman knew about this and says, "That is caused by his laughing gas." "Well what is he up to?" asks Bubbles. "He must be acquainting someone." Says Batman, "And I am about to find out." He takes out a device and activates it. His Batmobile arrives to him. He jumps in and drives off. "Wow," says Buttercup, "That is really cool."


	7. Chapter 7: Ms Bellum gets kidnapped

The next day at the Mayor's office, the Mayor is busy doing paperwork. Ms. Bellum enters the room. "Hello Mayor." She says. "Oh hi Ms. Bellum." Says the Mayor, "Any news for today?" "Just in time for another night out." Says a voice.

It is Bruce Wayne entering the room. "Hello Bruce." Says Ms. Bellum. Bruce walks over to kiss her on the cheek (shown off-screen). "So where are we going tonight?" she asks. "How about that steakhouse?" says Bruce. "Oh I love that place." Says Ms. Bellum. Just then the Powerpuff girls fly into the room. "Mayor," says Blossom, "Last night we ran into a viligante." Bruce and Ms. Bellum look in shock. "Viligante?" says Ms. Bellum, "There's a new criminal in Townsville?" "No he's not a villain," says Bubbles with Bruce Wayne secretly pretending to be unsuspicious, "he's a crime-finder." "He's apparently on the search of another new criminal in Townsville." Says Buttercup, only moving her eyes to Bruce, secretly knowing that he is Batman. "So what time do you want?" Bruce asks Ms. Bellum. "How about 8:00 PM?" she says. "Alright," says Bruce, "8 it is." He then leaves the Mayor's office. Ms. Bellum then turns to the Mayor, who is working on finding out who this new vigilante is. "So who is this new hero roaming the streets of Gotham?" "His name is Batman." Says Blossom, "He said that he is searching for a criminal called the Joker I assume." "And we were told that he is meeting with one of our villains." Says Bubbles. "Well who would that be?" asks the Mayor. "Well whoever it is is surely a crazy mastermind like he is." Says Buttercup.

Meanwhile in Mojo Jojo's observatory, the Joker and Harley Quinn are giving the money they stole to Mojo Jojo. "See," says the Joker, "I told you I would make a great deal with you." "You know that I can return you the favor if you offer me this huge amount of money." Says Mojo. "So how about we lure those Powerpuff brats to their doom." Says the Joker, "And with that, we'll then annihilate old bat breath once and for all." "I want to play too." Says Harley. "Well I know a perfect place where we can trap those pathetic heroes." Says Mojo. "And I suggest that in order to execute our deal and plan perfectly," says the Joker, "I says we kidnap a most valuable citizen." "Perfect plan." Says Mojo. The two began to laugh evilly as their plan has been concocted.

That night at the Townsville Steakhouse, Bruce Wayne and Sara Bellum are having dinner together. "So who is this Batman you mentioned earlier?" asks Ms. Bellum. "He is a viligante who roams the city of Gotham." Says Bruce, "He is also a superhero." "Really?" says Ms. Bellum, "What does he look like?" "He is dressed similar to a bat and he doesn't use superpowers." Says Bruce, "He uses gadgets." "Nice," says Ms. Bellum, "so he can use a bomb to explode a wall." Suddenly the restaurant wall explodes, causing the dining folks and Bruce and Bellum to panic. When the smoke cleared, there stands the Joker. "Hello Bruce." He says. Several of his goons approach him with guns. As Bruce stands in front of Ms. Bellum, the Joker rushes over and electrocutes her with his electric buzzer. Bruce looks over and sees the Joker holding an unconscious Ms. Bellum. "Take your hand off of her!" he yells and rushes over to save her, but one of the Joker's goons uses a bazooka and shoots a net at him, trapping him. Joker then takes Ms. Bellum and hops into his car driven by Harley Quinn. He laughs as they drive away.

Later the police officers and the Powerpuff girls are freeing Bruce from the net. "So where did he take her?" asks Blossom. "He took off with her a moment ago." Says Bruce. "Ok," says Blossom, "come on girls, let's go." The Powerpuff girls take off.


	8. Chapter 8: fight the Joker and Mojo Jojo

Later Batman is researching where the Joker has taken Ms. Bellum. "I suppose that the crazy crime-clown has used Ms. Bellum as bait." Says Alfred walking into the lab. "Joker has taken Sara Bellum into a laboratory in Townsville." Says Batman. "And I assume that he must be acquainted with a villain here in this town." Says Alfred. "Well I am about to find out." Says Batman, hopping into the Batmobile. He starts to drive down to the Townsville laboratory.

Meanwhile in the Townsville laboratory, the Joker has tied up and gagged Ms. Bellum to a chair. "What do you think Bellum?" says the Joker, showing her the vile of Chemical X. "Once we insert this into our newest destructo-cannon, it will permanently wipe out this Powerpuff freaks once and for all." He then gives this to Mojo Jojo, who pours it into the cannon's tube. Mojo laughs and says, "And once those brats are out of the way, we'll finish off Batsy and take over the world." Harley removes the gag off of Ms. Bellum's mouth. "You sick, murderous, psychopath!" she yells, "You won't get away with this!" Harley immediately sticks the rag into Ms. Bellum's mouth.

Just then the Powerpuff girls crash through the roof. "Not so fast!" says Blossom. "Let Ms. Bellum go!" says Bubbles. "Or else we'll give out a knuckle sandwich." Says Buttercup. "Well well well," says the Joker giggling, "you're just in time to witness my most powerful new weapon." He reveals Mojo Jojo with the destructo-cannon. "Mojo Jojo!" says the Powerpuff girls. "I should've known that you would be working with this madman!" "Well you see," says Mojo, "he has brought a vile of Chemical X to eliminate you three. And check out my new cannon." The Powerpuff Girls are surprised by the looks of it. "What's with this new machine?" asks Buttercup. "I'm glad you asked." Says Mojo, "I have added half the vile of Chemical X and mixed it with a full vile of Antidote X. And with this, the laser will eliminate your powers and you three will be here no more. And after you three are out of the way, there will be no one to stop us from ruling the world with an iron fist." "Oh," says Buttercup, "I bet we can whoop you two before you can hit us with that thing." "Yeah!" says Bubbles.

"Oh we'll just have to see about that." Says the Joker, then he turns to Mojo and says, "I'll keep them busy while you try to take aim." Then the Joker turns to the girls and takes out three Joker razor cards. He throws them at them, who dodges them easily. The Joker laughs and then rushes over to fight the girls physically. He kicks Blossom, next he grabs Bubbles and throws her at Buttercup. "This will be a lot harder than you think!" says Buttercup as she flies over to pummel the Joker. She punches him, sending him flying at the wall. The Joker gets up and fights back. She grabs Buttercup and shocks her with the electric hand-buzzer. As he laughs and continues to fight off the Powerpuff trio, Mojo Jojo takes aim at them. He fires at the girls, but they easily dodge the blast, much to Joker's frustration. "What are you doing?!" he yells, "Hit them!" "Alright!" snaps Mojo, "Just distract them to the point of exhaustion."

Meanwhile, Harley Quinn is monitoring the lab's security cameras. Suddenly she sees Batman arrive in the building. She immediately informed the Joker via communicator through ear-piece. "Mr. J!" she says. "What is it Harley?" asks the Joker who is having fun taking down the Powerpuff Girls, "I am in the middle of fun." "But puddin'," says Harley, "Batman has entered the building." Mojo tries to take aim at the Powerpuff girls, but as soon as the laser fires, Batman jumps out and saves the girls from the laser. The laser ends up hitting the wall. After the smoke cleared, the Joker says, "Well well well, if it isn't old Batsy." "What are you planning Joker?" he asks. "What I am doing?" says the Joker, "I am luring you here to get destroyed." "Alright Joker and Mojo," says Blossom, "enough fooling around." "It's jail time." Says Buttercup. "For you." Says Bubbles. "Oh," says Mojo, "we'll like to see you try." He presses the laser button and the cannon starts to fire again. Batman and the girls dodge it again. "I'll hold off the cannon." Says Batman, "you go untie the hostage." As he distracts the Joker and Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff girls fly over to help Ms. Bellum. Blossom uses her heat vision to melt the ropes off. "Thanks girls," says Ms. Bellum, "Now go help Batman." Batman is fighting the Joker, who delivers a punch. Batman dodges it and retaliates with a knockout punch, sending the Joker at the wall. As he approaches again, Mojo aims the cannon at him, but he throws a batarang at the control screen. This causes the cannon to malfunction. "Curse you Batbreath!" cries Mojo as Batman jumps onto the cannon and grabs him. He throws him at the Powerpuff Girls who pummel him to the wall. "Alright girls," says Blossom, "let's finish him off." But the Joker knocks them out with a crowbar. Batman tries to fight him, but gets knocked out as well. The Joker and Mojo Jojo run for it. "There heading for the exit." Says Batman. "We can't let them get away." Says Ms. Bellum. "Come on," says Blossom. Bubbles carries Ms. Bellum while Buttercup holds onto Batman.

The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Mojo Jojo run for the exit. Suddenly the wall behind them blows up. It is the Powerpuff girls, Batman, and Ms. Bellum. "Not so fast bad guys!" says the Powerpuff girls. "Oops," says the Joker, "I almost forgot something for you." He throws a bag of marbles at them before running out the exit with Harley and Mojo. "Aw come on!" says Buttercup, "Seriously?" The marbles start to explode one by one. "They're grenades!" says Batman. "Come on!" says Blossom. She leads them through the ceilings and towards the roof. "You might want to lower your heads for this." She says. She bursts through the roof with Bubbles, Buttercup, Batman, and Ms. Bellum following. They quickly land on safe ground right before the laboratory explodes. "Thanks Batman," says Blossom, "we couldn't have saved Ms. Bellum without your help." "I'm aware of that." Says Batman before jumping into his Batmobile and driving off.


	9. Chapter 9: the Robots

The next day at the Powerpuff Girl's house, the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium are trying to find out what the Joker and Mojo Jojo are really up to. "What would Mojo Jojo be planning with the Joker." Says Blossom. The Professor is reading the newspaper. "The Powerpuff Girls are not the only ones who saved Ms. Bellum. Townsville's new vigilante, Batman, teamed up with the girls." Buttercup glares at the Professor, who nervously smiles. "Looks like you three and Batman make good teamwork together." "Sorry," says Bubbles, "we're not really in the mood for that." The girls then fly off to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten School.

Meanwhile in Mojo Jojo's observatory, the Joker and Mojo are arguing over their failure last night. "Taking down Batman was a project of mine." Says the Joker. "And those miserable Powerpuff girls are always in my way of taking over the world." Says Mojo. "I have had a lot of schemes back in Gotham and guess what." Says the Joker, "That Bat-Breath shows up and spoils them all." "Well we'll have to do something to forever destroy him and those three brats." Says Mojo. Harley walks by and says, "I know one way to take them all down Puddin'." "And what would that be?" asks the Joker. "How about we use some kind of battle robots to destroy them." "Say Harl," says the Joker, "That sounds like an excellent idea." He then turns to Mojo and says, "We still have half of that Chemical X. We can use them in battle robots." Mojo thinks for a moment and says, "Very well, I do have several technology we can use to battle against them."

Later that afternoon, the jewelry store is being robbed. The thieves are getting away, but of course the Powerpuff girls arrived just in time to stop them. They pummel them and the jewelries are safely returned. They then return to their home. "Professor," says Blossom, "we should continue our…" But they were distracted by the sight of Bruce Wayne sitting in the living room. "Bruce Wayne?" says Bubbles. "What do you think you are doing in our house?" asks Buttercup demandingly. "Well I wanted to talk to your dad about some important things." Says Bruce, "Is that a problem?" The Professor comes in and giggles, "I am pretty sure we are enjoying our discussion." He says, "Now Bruce how long did you say you worked at Wayne Enterprises?" "Well I took the leading chair after the passing of my father." Says Bruce. "What does that produce?" "It produces WayneTech, which retrieves and researches on alien technology." "Amazing," says the Professor, "Do you like that job?" "I do." Says Bruce. The girls fly into the living room. "Have you had any corruptions in that business?" asks Blossom. "Wayne Enterprises rival against LexCorp, an enterprises in Metropolis." "Mr. Wayne," says the Professor, "are you aware about the Joker and Mojo Jojo planning something sinister?" "Well," says Bruce, "They captured Ms. Bellum last night." "And we and Batman saved her." Says Buttercup. "Batman?" asks the Professor, "Who is Batman?" "Oh he is a vigilante who always stops crime in Gotham." Says Bruce. "Apparently he followed the Joker here to stop him." Says Bubbles, "And we must stop him and Mojo Jojo from taking over the world." "Well," says Bruce, "You girls take care of all that." As he leaves for the door, girls look at him secretly. 

Later that night at the Mayor's office, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum are sitting on the couch. "Ms. Bellum," says the Mayor, "Are you and Mr. Wayne in a serious relationship?" "Looks like." Says Ms. Bellum, "He asked me to move to Gotham with him." "Move to Gotham City?!" gasps the Mayor, "But who will be my new secretary?" At that moment, an explosion blows up the walls. It is a robot built by Mojo Jojo. Ms. Bellum and the Mayor run for the door, but another robot breaks through it, barging their escape. The robots have monitors where the Joker and Mojo Jojo are watching from the observatory. "Now time to get rid of the Mayor." Says the Joker. The robot blasts at the Mayor, who runs away in cowardice. As he tries to hide, Ms. Bellum takes the Powerpuff Hotline and calls the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom answers it and says, "Hello? We're on our way." They fly to the Mayor's Office in time to take on the robots. Blossom spins around the room, distracting who of the robots while Bubbles and Buttercup take on the other. "Wahahaha!" laughs Mojo, "These Powerpuff girls shall meet their demise!" Bubbles dodges a grapple arm, then she punches through it. Buttercup then uses her heat vision to damage the robots sensors. Then together, she and Bubbles knock it over, destroying it. "Good work Buttercup!" cheers Bubble. "Now it's not the time for victory Bubbles." Says Buttercup, flying over to help Blossom. Blossom uses her ice breath and freezes the other robot. Next Bubbles fly kicks and knocks out the robots armed gun. Then Buttercup uses her heat vision to melt the robot's frozen body. But the robot's head comes out and walks towards the girls. Batman arrives just in time to smash it whole. "Did I miss anything?" asks Batman. At that moment, the ceiling crashes down. It is a third robot. "It's time to die!" says the Joker. "Say goodbye!" says Mojo. The robot approaches the heroes. Batman throws a batarang at it, provoking the robot to attack him. Batman and the Powerpuff girls fight the robot while Ms. Bellum helps the Mayor. "Go," she says, "I'll help Batman and the girls. The robot blasts Blossom, but Bubbles fires her laser at it. As the robot fights Bubbles, Batman uses his grapple gun to lure it away. The robot hits Batman with its grapple arm, causing the mask to fall off. Ms. Bellum could see that Batman is in fact Bruce Wayne. "Bruce?" she exclaims. Buttercup dismantles the robot's arm off. Then Batman throws a gadget at the robot. It manually shut it down. "Hooray!" cheers the girls. As Batman puts his mask back on, Ms. Bellum comes by. "You okay Ms.?" Asks Batman. "Drop the act." Says Ms. Bellum, "I know your secret."


	10. Chapter 10: the final battle pt 1

Later at Ms. Bellum's house, Ms. Bellum is bandaging Bruce's gash on his back. "I can't believe you kept this secret from me." Says Ms. Bellum. "Well now you know it." Says Bruce with a chuckle. Ms. Bellum slaps him on the back near the gash. "Ow!" he cries. "You don't get to joke!" snaps Ms. Bellum. "Sorry." Says Bruce. The Powerpuff girls show up. "What do you think they are up to?" asks Blossom. "I suppose they are at their secret lair." Says Bruce, "And I suppose that you three might know the whereabouts." "Of course we know." Says Blossom. "Stay here," says Ms. Bellum, "I'm going to get some liquid to heal that cut." She walks over to her supply cabinet. But when she comes back, Bruce Wayne is gone. The window is open with curtains flapping in the breeze.

At the observatory, Mojo Jojo leads the Joker and Harley Quinn to a big laboratory. "And these are my greatest creations." Behind the glass are big robots with the most lethal weapons. "Wow!" says the Joker, "This is so marvelous!" "Correct," says Mojo, "I am smart in all of those ways. When Professor Utonium accidently added the Chemical X, it caused my brain to mutate and grow and at the same time increasing my intelligence." The Joker and Harley Quinn then go over to something behind glass. They look at a huge ship. "Why!" he says, "This is way better than Batman's Batmobile." "Ooh I want to ride it!" says Harley. "That's right," says Mojo, "and there's something else I want to show you." He takes out a device and activates it. This activates some hidden cannons. "I have fueled those with the remaining half of the Chemical X." he says, "With the robots and the cannons, those heroes will stand no chance in my plan on taking over the world." "That's a marvelous plan." Says the Joker, "But I believe that we have a much better consolation prize." He is planning on using the big ship.

Meanwhile the Batmobile arrives at the observatory. Batman and the girls hop out of it and heads over to it. Batman looks up at the observatory and says, "It's too high, it's gonna take a while to get up there." "Oh no we're not," says Blossom as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup carry him up to the top in a jiffy. "We're super-fast in speed." They all enter the observatory. They start to search for the Joker and Mojo Jojo. Bubbles sees a sign reading, "to the secret lab." "I think they're down there." She says. They go down to the room, unaware that they are being monitored by the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Mojo Jojo on a surveillance camera. They are on the ship. "Ooh this is going to be real funny." Says Harley Quinn. Batman and the Powerpuff Girls are looking around the lab. "What do you think they are up to?" Bubbles asks Buttercup. "I bet they are baiting us. But I'm ready whenever they are ready." "As you wish." Says the Joker as he activates a button on the ship. Immediately the robots behind glass turn on and break through them and the cannons come out and activate. "Looks like you three will have to back me up." Says Batman as a giant robot approaches him.

Meanwhile the Joker, Harley, and Mojo are taking off. The ship hovers into the air. "Now let's see what it will look like to destroy this town once and for all." Says the Joker. "This is what I have dreamed of for years." Says Mojo. He presses a button, activating machine guns on the ship. Meanwhile Batman throws some batarangs at a robot, but to no avail. The robot starts to shoot lasers at him, who quickly evades them. Blossom flies from a robot who is trying to grab her with its grapple arm. She flies around the robot, causing the grapple beam to wrap around it. Then it falls to the ground. Batman is facing the other robot, who gets ready to fire a beam at him. But Batman throws a batarang at the robots laser gun, causing it to fire at the robot tied to the ground, destroying it. Buttercup cheers for that. But then gets blasted by the robot with the laser gun. "Buttercup!" cries Bubbles.

Meanwhile the Joker and Mojo Jojo are laughing maniacally as Mojo fires missiles at multiple buildings, causing chaos and destruction throughout Townsville. "This is the moment that really puts a smile on my face." Says the Joker. Meanwhile Buttercup and Bubbles are facing the robot, who fires a laser beam at them. As they fly past it, Batman uses his grapple gun to lure it away. This allows Buttercup to use her heat vision to destroy the robot laser gun. Then Bubbles flies into it and out, knocking out the main power core in the process. The robot falls down destroyed. But then another robot shows itself. Blossom comes in and blows her ice breath at it, freezing it. Then Batman throws a bomb at it, destroying it in an explosion. "Yahoo!" cheers Buttercup, "We kick robot butt!" But just then, the Chemical X canons appear and start firing blasts at them. They all dodge the blasts. "Bubbles, Buttercup you take care of those cannons." Says Blossom, "Batman we're going after the Joker and Mojo Jojo."

As Bubbles and Buttercup handle the cannons firing Chemical X, Blossom and Batman head out of the observatory to find the Joker and Mojo Jojo. "Where do you think they are?" asks Blossom. Batman could hear blasting noises and could see people running for their lives. And he could see the ship in the air. "In the pilot." Says Batman. He activates his flying contraption and flies over to the ship along with Blossom.


	11. Chapter 11: the final battle pt2

On the ship, the Joker, Harley, and Mojo are enjoying the destruction going about Townsville. "This is way much better than a joke!" laughs the Joker. Batman and Blossom catches up with the ship. Blossom uses her heat vision to create a hole in the roof. Then she and Batman enter the ship. "Alright enough fooling around." Says Blossom. The Joker turns around and sees them standing right there. "Stay with the control," he says to Mojo, "I'll give our guests a little greeting. He gets up and goes over to fight Batman and Blossom.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Buttercup are dodging the X laser blasts being fired at them. Buttercup uses her heat vision to disarm some of them. "Buttercup!" cries Bubbles, "Look out!" Buttercup looks and sees another cannon about to fire at them. They quickly dodge it. "Come on Bubbles." Says Buttercup as she and Bubbles fly over to blast the cannons. Meanwhile Batman and Blossom are battling the Joker on the ship. The Joker takes out a chain and swings it at Batman. This provokes him to fight back. As the two fought, Blossom flies over to attack Mojo Jojo. As they struggle, he falls off the seat. "Alright fine." Says Harley Quinn as she goes over to take the controls.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Buttercup use a super laser to blast all of the cannons out. "Yes!" they cheered, "We did it! We did it!" But their victory was cut off by a last cannon coming out from the ground. It contains the last ounce of Chemical X. It starts to fire blasts that can wipe out their powers via a single shot. They quickly dodge every single shot. "Bubbles," says Buttercup, "let's use our mega ultra-super force field." Bubbles and Buttercup hold hands and spin really fast into a magnetic force field. The blast gets deflected back to the cannon, destroying it whole. "Yes!" cheers Bubbles, "Let's go help Batman and Blossom." They fly out of the observatory to the ship.

On the ship, Joker takes out another bag of explosive marbles. But Batman kicks it out of his hands. The marbles roll around exploding one by one. Bubbles and Buttercup arrive onto the ship. "It's gonna blow." Says Batman, "I'll get Quinn. You three take Mojo." He goes over to the control seat and lifts up Harley Quinn while Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup grab Mojo. They all evacuate the ship, leaving the Joker to be exterminated by the explosives. Batman's parachute opens as he carries Harley. Meanwhile the Joker has prepared some parachutes for an evacuation, but the explosion sends him to the ground. As the ship gets ready to explode, he takes the last moment for the last laugh. As the Powerpuff Girls, carry Mojo Jojo away, the ship explodes and goes down. "Puddin'!" cries Harley sadly. "At this point," says Batman, "he most likely is." The Powerpuff girls put Mojo safely onto the ground. "Thank you girls." He says, "I knew that you three would someday be of service to me." "Oh we never were." Says Blossom. And with that the three start to pummel Mojo and send him into the jail van.


	12. Chapter 12:ending

The next day, the TV announcer is talking. "And reports indicate that this clown's body is nowhere to be seen in the wrecking. And it is announced that the Powerpuff girls have yet saved the day once more with the help of Townsville's new vigilante, Batman. And with that, Mojo Jojo is being taken into custody once again. And what's more is that Harley Quinn is being sent back to Gotham's Arkham Asylum for more treatment." Ms. Bellum and the Mayor were watching the news on TV.

Later that afternoon, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth are leaving back to Gotham. "I still wish you'd change your mind about Gotham." Bruce says to Ms. Bellum. "Oh I'm needed here." She says, "The Mayor needs a good secretary and I am always qualified for that job." With that, she kisses Bruce in the mouth and heads back to her limousine. Bruce then turns to the Powerpuff girls. "Well." Says Blossom, "It was really good for you to help us save our beloved town." "I know it is. "We just hope that you would someday come back to visit us." Says Bubbles. "Oh don't worry." Says Bruce, "You can feel free to come to Gotham to see me. There are plenty of crimes to fight there." "Will do," says Buttercup, "I can't wait to travel there and fight those monsters." "Well I have to go now." Says Bruce as he and Alfred head onto the plane. The plane soon takes off and flies back to Gotham.

The End


End file.
